


Untangle Me

by Appletun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletun/pseuds/Appletun
Summary: Claude can't take his eyes off his wife, not when she's wearing something like...that.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 42





	Untangle Me

**Author's Note:**

> First smut! I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I wanted to se where it goes.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before.” Pondered Claude. He rested his rough, calloused hands on her hips as she approached him, bunching up the thin fabric of her nightgown. She laid his hands overtop his, tracing small circles with her thumbs. Encouraging him to press forward. 

“I thought you liked surprises?” She chuckled. She pulled up one of his hands, placing a small kiss to the back of his hand. 

He hummed with anticipation, heat building in his lower region. “I do. Very Much. Especially when they’re of the lacy, black, and see-through variety. Her cheeks glowed with a tinge of pink, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at her embarrassment. For a woman so confident in public, she was surprisingly shy when it was just the two of them.

He leaned back into their bed, tugging Byleth along for the ride. Claude inhaled sharply, as her body met his bare skin. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible, but the tightness in her breeches suggested otherwise. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs, and smiled when he heard the bubbling angelic laugh when he reached her most ticklish spot, right behind her knees. His wife’s one Achilles heel. 

She looked into his eyes again, full of warmth and mirth. “Why must you use my one weakness against me?” She tried to get back at him, but alas, he was an expert at maneuvering out of her grasp. 

“We’ve been through this again and again, By.” I am Claude Von Reigan, the undefeated KING of tickle fights!” Claude said, watching as a mischievous smile spread across his lovely wife’s face.

“I might not be as fast as you, but I can still play along.” 

So began an unexpected game of cat and mouse. They tossed and turned over one another, panting heavily with exertion and laughter. He reached for her knees again, but she had learned her lesson last time. As spry in the bedroom as she was on the battlefield, she flipped him over so that he was the one on top. Saving herself from another onslaught. Clever indeed. 

He smiled, but his breath hitched once he got a glimpse of the view in front of him. In the midst of their tussle, the top of her strapless gown tugged down to her stomach, exposing her full breasts. She looked up at him and he saw the same hunger reflected in her jade-green eyes.

“I’m tired of playing games, my love. I need you now.” She whimpered.

“Your wish will always be my command.”

Byleth’s body was like a magnet. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over every delicious inch of her. His blood ran hot with desire and want. 

He reached up to cup her breasts, and brought rolling her nipples between his fingertips. He gave a satisfied chuckle when he heard her sigh of pleasure. But he could do better than that. He brought the soft mounds up to his lips. Nibbled, bit, and teased in one of her favorite spots until she became breathless. 

When he was satisfied, and he saw her, “Get a move on” look, he moved lower, trailing butterfly kisses along the length of her stomach. He wanted to take his time, wanted to relish every inch of her perfect body before he finally made it to her sweetest spot. 

He nibbled on the inside of her thighs, chuckling as her legs began to twist in the sheets and her brow began to furrow. 

“Patience, my love. We have so much time ahead of us,” he said softly, “I want you to enjoy every minute of this.” She nodded in agreement. 

His kisses landed in the apex of her thighs. The lace from her panties did nothing to hide her arousal. He reached to help pull them off, but she already had the right idea, reaching to push them down herself. Laying herself bare before him. 

He caressed her clit with his thumb, his blood racing in tandem with hers, before diving in with the first lick of his tongue. “Oh, By, I can never get enough of this. You’re my favorite meal.” 

“Oh, Claude,” she cried softly, tears escaping the corners of her eyes, “Please don’t stop.”

He happily obliged. He lapped up every inch of her like she was his last meal. He rested his hands underneath her thighs, holding her in place while he pleased her and watched as her back arched in ecstasy. 

“I-i’m..oh.” She didn’t get to finish her sentence, but he watched as her eyes rolled back, the knot of tension bunching together then finally snapping giving her a euphoric release. 

She looked up at him from the pillow, smiling happily in her afterglow. “You set me on fire every time, Claude.”

“If I didn’t know it already, I’d definitely find out by now.” He smirked, inching his way closer to her. But it seemed she had other plans. She pushed him towards the edge of the bed with her feet, a sparkling glint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Not yet, Claude. I think we still have some unfinished business, don’t you.” She said, reaching for the string of his breeches and untying them with a tug of the wrist. 

He tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as she reached for him. 

“I need you inside me, now. I can’t wait any longer.” She whispered.

He nodded, locking eyes with her. He placed himself at her entrance, teasing her with just the tip, before pressing himself in slowly. Inch by thick inch. Each thrust was a bolt of electricity after another. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, enveloping him in a sea of lust. 

Her slick body writhed beneath him, begging for more. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, untangling the heavy knot of pleasure coursing through her bodies. He held on as long as he fold, savoring this moment as long as he could, before he, too, quickly followed suit. 

Rolling to the other side, he locked eyes with his love, his dream, and his hope. 

“I love you more and more every day.” He puffed. She graced him once more with that beautiful smile. 

“As do I, my love.” She said. She threw one arm over him, tangling him in her love. He smirked at the discarded clothing at the end of their bed. Maybe they should do something like this more often…


End file.
